Puppets
by RoseAmy13LunaGinny
Summary: Germany hates being forced to listen to his boss. All the other countries feel the same way. They all feel like maybe they should just end there lives but they know they have to keep going even if they are only puppets.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a depressing little fic a pulled together. It's a little hurried and rushed. I might expand on it later when I'm not so tired. If you notice some grammatical or spelling errors please point them respectfully. Thanks!**

**Puppets**

Never had Germany hated somebody so much as the man sitting across from him. He hated very thing about the man. His big nose, dark hair and stupid little mustache. The man stood up, his red armband a reminder that Germany was tied to this man and he had to obey him. He shared the same uniform and armband and country. Germany wanted nothing to do with this man. This man was sadistic. Pure evilness. And Germany had to do what ever he said. Adolf Hitler, the Fuuer of the third Reich. The genius leader of the Nazi party. Germany scoffed at his reasoning to persecute the Jews. Closed his eyes and grit his teeth at the massacre of the Gypsies. Participated unwillingly in the invasion of Poland, Denmark, Norway, Belgium, Netherlands, Hungary and Finland. He hadn't liked being part of this pointless war. He hated being a part of it. But he could do nothing. He never could. At world meetings the other countries would look at him contemplating, never with scorn or hatred. They understood. Countries were just puppets for there bosses. Their bosses were in control. Nobody hated Germany for the things he was forced to do. They understood. How do you think Japan felt about the bombs on America's harbour? Horrible, but he could do nothing. How did America feel about imprisoning his own citizens? Monstrous, but he hadn't any choice in the matter. This cycle went as far back as anybody could remember. England still felt remorse about the crusades event thought Turkey and Egypt had never blamed him. Countries had lived for longer then anybody else. If anybody was more qualified to rule their countries it as them, they were loyal and wise and knew the outcome and destruction war could cause. But they couldn't rule. There were puppets forced and abused to do things that could have no positive out come. That's why nobody could hate each other based on the deeds of their nation. America and Japan still go along even though there were both at war. Poland and Germany would still converse even though Hitler was killing Poland's citizens. They still managed to laugh together even though they were supposed to hate each other. They sill managed to live even though horrible things had happened to them and they had been forced to do equally horrible things. They all knew they could end it. Die, suicide. But they couldn't for there people and for each other. So the puppets lived on.

**Like it? I know its pretty depressing (in my opinion). Lease check out my other stories! I have a USUK one-shot, a multi-chapter GerIta story (in-progress) and I'm think of publishing a SuFin story! Yay! Sorry this is so short. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I wasn't planning continuing but ****someone ****(you know who you are) said it was too depressing so here happy ending with pretty much all sorts of fluff! Enjoy!**

Germany sighed the pain of his last mistake was still stretched tight across his back. Even being the personification of the country Hitler represented didn't spare him the sadistic mans wrath. He was currently at a World meeting in Japans house. When he had arrived he had received sympathetic smiles from the other nations and a tear-bringing slap on the back from America. He had settled down next to Italy and let the meeting begin, he was too tired to take charge. He had started to doze off when a loud ring from the telephone. America hurried over and grabbed it. "Yo?" he furrowed his brow. "Umm…I don't speak, umm, whatever language you're speaking?" he held the phone away from his ear, as the caller got extremely agitated. "Umm…I think that's German?" he turned around. "Yo! Germany! I think this guys speaking German, but I don't know it be Dutch…" Germany sighed and grabbed the outstretched phone from America's hand.

"Hallo? Deutsch?" he waited patiently as the man spoke. He suddenly burst out. "Er ist tot?! HITLER IST TOT!?" He looked almost gleeful. The other countries looked at each other confused except for Prussia who had started to smile. "Ja? Sind Sie sicher?" he kept talking. "Danke." He hung up and turned to the confused nations. "Hitler is dead." There was a stunned silence then uproar. The allied countries were embracing each other and the axis countries were smiling. Italy ran up to Germany.

"Germany! Germany!" He laughed and hugged the usually stoic nation. Before they knew the both had there lips pressed together. Italy saw Germanys blue eyes widen in shock but he didn't pull away. The other nations went silent as they noticed the display up front.

"AAAAAAHH!" The countries turned. Hungary was clinging onto Austria screaming and smiling hysterically with a heavy nosebleed. Austria helped Hungary to a chair and then sat down at the grand piano in the meeting room. He started playing an upbeat dance tune. Lets just say that there wasn't too much political conversation left during the meeting. Germany and Italy swirled around; Germany was a surprisingly good dancer. America swirled England around and dipped him.

"A-america! S-top it!" even as England protested he was smiling. Prussia was laughing as he twirled a squealing Canada around quickly. Even Russia was tapping his feet to the beat. Spain was dancing very enthusiastically. Romano was being dragged around by the ecstatic Spaniard.

"Bastard! Let me go!" he tried to frown but it turned in to a stunning and surprising smile. Norway and Denmark swirled by both of them laughing happily, a surprising sight from both of them (Norway especially). The last few years had been especially hard on the Nordic countries. Sweden shocked everybody is dancing with Finland. He twirled faster the anybody would have expected. He laughed it was a loud rumble; even though he had stayed neutral he had never lost the concern he felt for his Nordic friends. Lichtenstein had somehow managed to get Switzerland to dance. He had his usual frown on and was simply shuffling back and forth.

"H-hey…umm… Lichtenstein?" Lichtenstein turned to see a shivering Latvia. "Do you… want to dance?" he voice squeaked at the last word and he looked fearful (as usual).

"Yeah! Thank you." She took his hands. Switzerland had frozen and was looking at Latvia as if he would like to pull his gun out and shoot the small nation through the head. The two nations disappeared into he dancing crowd. Estonia was smiling yet his looked a little dimmer, even if it Hitler was dead it wouldn't effect him too much, Russia was still in control of him. The same could be said for Lithuania but an exuberant pink Pole was currently pulling him around. The room vibrated laughter and happiness as all the nations twirled and danced and laughed together. Japan was currently laughing at a joke America had said. Latvia looked like he had managed to get Switzerland to not feel as murderous towards him and Belarus had somehow (probably by force) gotten Russia to dance with her. But in the center of it all was Germany and Italy dancing like they could never stop. Twirling and jumping, spinning around always managing to sneak in a small kiss. These were the moments of hope and happiness. These were the times when the countries realized though they may be puppets; they could cut their strings.

**I Hope you enjoyed, I'm not sure if its done yet though...**


End file.
